harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd (GrB)
Lloyd is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Basic Info A merchant who often travels for business. A little standoffish. Family N/A Likes & Dislikes Special: Paella Loves: 'Raw Items:' Gold Coin, Black Egg, Golden Egg, Fish Fossil, Diamond, Pink Diamond, Legendary Treasure Cooked Dishes: 'Soup:' Bouillabaisse 'Main Dish:' Oil Fondue, Sushi, Ultimate Curry, Supreme Curry, Cheese Fondue, Tomato Fondue, Rainbow Curry, Pink Fondue, Meuniere Likes: 'Raw Items:' All Insects, All Frogs, Magic Blue Flower, all Teas (Tins), Orichalcum, all Jewelry Cooked Dishes: 'Soup:' Vichyossoise 'Appetizer:' Curry Bread, Curry Dumpling, Galette, Quiche, Pot Stickers, Cream Croquette, Croquette, Stew, Steamed Dumpling, Cheese Croquette, Cheese Dumpling, Chinese Dumpling, Spring Roll, Focaccia, French Toast 'Main Dish:' Carpaccio, Gratin, Doria, Farmer's Breakfast, Pizza, Raclette, Risotto 'Others:' Fall Tea, Apple Tea, Orange Tea, Chamomile Tea, Gold Tea, Grape Tea, Straight Tea, Strawberry Tea, Cherry Tea, Summer Tea, Pineapple Tea, Banana Tea, Spring Tea, Peach Tea, Blueberry Tea, Muscat Tea, Mint Tea, Lavender Tea Dislikes: Raw Items: ' Stone, Horse Treat, Branch, Fodder, Weed, Material Stone, Letter in a Bottle, Animal Medicine, Chicken Feed, Milk, Lumber, Snowball, Pet Food, All fish 'Cooked Dishes: 'Appetizer:' Fried Tofu, Fried Okara, Okara, Fish Paste, Cauliflower Sauté, Dried Tofu, Sandwich, Baked Potato, Jelly Bread, Scone, Dashi Egg, Tofu, Herb Sandwich, Herb Bread, Raisin Bread, French Fries, Popcorn, Fried Egg, Roasted Mushroom, Roasted P. Mushrooms, Fried Rice, Vegetable Stir Fry, Boiiled Tofu, Yuba Tofu 'Main Dish:' Udon Noodles, Omelet Rice, Omelet, Milk Rice Porridge, Milk Stew, Cold Soba Noodles, Egg Rice, Egg Rice Bowl, Sushi Bowl, Herb Rice Porridge, Spaghetti, Fish & Chips, Macaroni & Cheese, Grilled Fish 'Others:' Royal Milk Tea, Milk Tea, Russian Tea Hates: 'Raw Items:' Empty Can, Junk Ore, Fish Bones, Jersey Milk, Poisonous Mushroom, Long Boots, Golden Milk 'Cooked Items:' 'Appetizer:' Soft-Boiled Egg, Toast, Cold Tofu, Baked Yam, Roasted Eggplant 'Main Dish:' Rice Porridge, Rice Ball, Sashimi, Fried Rice Ball 'Others:' Failed Dish, Hot Milk Horror: Boiled Egg Where to find him Heart events Black Heart Event Schedule: Location: Lloyd's House Time: 6.00 a.m. - 7.59 a.m. Conditions: Only on Thursday You entered Lloyd's House to experience his 1st Heart Event. This Event will not occur on Wednesday nor on a day when the Weather is bad. Lloyd (...) Ah, I need to pick up that rug I ordered. Lloyd: (?) Hmm? Where's the invoice? Lloyd (with tears, then sigh): Uh oh. I can't pick it up without that invoice... you enter now and saunter over to him. Lloyd: (!) He turns. Lloyd: Oh... it's you. You startled me. You: (?) Lloyd: What was I doing? Well, I need to pick up an item to sell at the bazaar. However, I've lost the invoice! If I can't get that rug, I won't have anything to sell at the bazaar... You: (!) 'Lloyd: Ugh. This is frustrating. Your choices: I'll help you look! Good luck. I'll help you look!: Lloyd: (!) Really? Thank you. Can you try searching over there? The screen darkens and then you are in a room searching. You: (...) In another room: You: (...) Lloyd: Oh, I found it!! You: (!) I run to him. Lloyd: Sorry about the hassle. I can't believe it slipped between these two books. Thanks for your help. I'll see you around, (your name). Good luck.: Lloyd: Yeah, I'll keep looking. You can leave. Purple Heart Event Location: Felix's House Time: Thursday, 2.00 p.m. At 2.00 p.m. on a Thursday you enter the Mayor's house to experience Lloyd's 2nd Heart Event. Lloyd and Felix face one another as I enter. Felix: Wow! That's amazing! Lloyd: That's not all. Then I went to... And I saw... Felix: Wow! That's a great story! You: (?) You walk up to the two men, who turn now to face you. Felix: Hello, (Your name). Can I help you? Lloyd: Hey. You: (?) Lloyd: I was just telling the mayor about my travels. Felix: Yes. Lloyd's been all over the world! And I love to hear about other cultures and their customs. It's fascinating! Lloyd (coughing): I do a lot of traveling for work. The mayor lets me use his spare house in exchange for my stories. Mayor (laughing): Yes. I'm always bothering him, so it only seemed fair. You: (with music) Felix: Say, (your name), do you want to listen too? Your choices: Not really. I'd love to. I'd love to.: Lloyd (clearing his throat and laughing at the same time): Oh yeah? I'm fine with that. Now a series of icons between the three of you. First: You (with music) Lloyd (...) As time passes, however, the Mayor's attention flags and Lloyd first displays cross hurt and then a sweat drop. Finally, the Mayor actually falls asleep on his feet temporarily: Mayor (zzz) But: Felix: Fantastic story! Lloyd: I'm glad you both liked it. If you want to hear more sometime, (Your Name), feel free to stop by. You begin to walk away from the two of them and the Event ends with me outside the house. Blue Heart Event Lloyd's 3rd Heart Event Location: Enter Town Screen from Waterfall Screen Time: Thursday evening, 6.25 p.m. On a sunny Thursday evening, you entered the Town screen from the Waterfall Screen, to experience Lloyd's 3rd Heart Event. Lloyd was standing alone on the bridge gazing into the water when you saw him. You: (!) You ran to the bridge to meet him. Lloyd: Oh, hey. Are you done with work? If you want, we can talk for awhile. You said you were interested in hearing my stories. Your choices: Yeah, definitely! I still have work to do. Yeah, definitely!:''' Lloyd: OK, then. You both turn to face the water now, standing side by side. Lloyd: I just visited a town where everything ran on steam. You: ? Lloyd: They used steam kind of how we use wind in our town. Only more so. Steam-powered machines were all over the place. You: (with music) Lloyd: Lights, trains, farming equipment... all running on steam. It's an amazing place. You: (!) Lloyd and You now turn to face one another again. Lloyd (laughing) You're a good listener. I like talking to you. Sorry if I ran on a little long. I'll tell you another story next time. You: (with music) Lloyd: See you later. He watches as you cross the bridge to return to the path that leads back to the Waterfall screen. The Event ends at the entrance of the Town Screen. Yellow Heart Event Location: Lloyd's House Time: 6.00 a.m. - 6.59 p.m. You entered Lloyd's house on a sunny Thursday, to experience his Fourth Heart Event. He was standing by the bookcase. You walked up to him there. Lloyd: Hey, (your name). How're you doing? Do you have some time to talk? You: (with music) Lloyd: You know, (your name). You're a little strange. You: (with cross hurt) Lloyd: Hey, don't get mad. Not in a bad way. You: (...) then (?) Lloyd: When we talk, I feel like I have your full attention. Like you're genuinely interested in what I have to say. (sighing now) I've been all over the world, but... I don't know. I've never met a woman who was as interesting to talk to as you. (sighing again) And that's ... something that's really important to me. So I want to know... Do you enjoy talking to me as well? My choices now: Of course! Well... '''Of course!:''' Lloyd displays a big red heart in response, then laughs. Lloyd: I see... I'm very happy to hear that. You: (with music) Lloyd: Well, it's getting late. You have to get up early for work, right? I guess I ought to let you go home. I hope I'll see you again soon. The event ends with me outside his house. '''Well...: Lloyd (sighing and now back at Green Heart Level): I see... Well, I've got work to do. Can you leave, please? Rival Heart Events Although Rival Couples do not marry in Grand Bazaar, Harvest Moon games are enriched by the Events that can occur and it always is a pity to miss any Event. Rival Black Heart Event Walk from Waterfall area to Zephyr Town 4:00 pm to 6:00 pm - Saturday, Sunday, or Monday Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather Not on a Bazaar or Festival day Year 1, Spring 22 or later Lloyd is at a black heart color Marian and Lloyd are talking by the café when Sherry meets up with them. Marian explains that Lloyd was showing her a flower that he picked up on one of his latest trips. Lloyd gives Marian the flower as a gift, and tells Sherry that he has one for her too; many of the girls in the country he was in were wearing them. He puts it in her hat for her and she thanks him. Now she looks like a flower princess, he tells her. Marian thinks the flower looks cute on her too. Rival Purple Heart Event Felix's house 12:00 pm to 4:00 pm - Saturday or Sunday Rainy weather Not on a Bazaar or Festival day You have seen the Black rival event Year 2 or later Lloyd is at a black or purple heart color Lloyd is at the house to see Felix, but Sherry tells him that her father isn't home at the moment. She offers to take a message for him. Lloyd just had some new stories to tell him about his travels, so he doesn't really need to leave a message. Lloyd notices that Felix hasn't been home a lot lately. Sherry explains that her father has been very busy and he seems tired. She is getting worried that he's exhausting himself by working too much. Lloyd mentions that she has not been smiling recently, and she admits that she might be a little tired too. It's sweet of Lloyd to notice though. Sherry figures she just needs to cook something up that will give her father some energy. Lloyd likes that idea, and offers to find an exotic recipe for her. Rival Blue Heart Event Walk from Hotel area to Zephyr Town 5:00 pm to 8:00 pm - Saturday or Sunday Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather Not on a Bazaar or Festival day You have seen the Purple rival event Year 3 or later Lloyd is at a black, purple, or blue heart color Lloyd and Sherry bump into each other walking through town. Lloyd asks how Sherry's cooking was going, and she admits that the recipe and ingredients he gave her were great. He's glad to hear that, since her cooking must be why Felix has so much more energy lately. Sherry says it is all because of him, and he tells her he's going to bring more unusual ingredients to her the next time he visits. Sherry asks if he would join them for dinner, but he can't tonight. He tells her he will sometime soon though. Sherry says that she'll think of a recipe just for him. Rival Yellow Heart Event Felix's house 12:00 pm to 4:00 pm - Thursday Rainy weather Not on a Bazaar or Festival day You have seen the Blue rival event Year 4 or later Sherry (boy player) or Lloyd (girl player) is at a black, purple, blue, green, or yellow heart color Lloyd is going up the stairs to Felix's office when he bumps into Sherry. She mentions that she doesn't see him upstairs very often, and wanted to know if there was a reason. Lloyd tells her that he doesn't have a excuse, but he just wanted to see her. He doesn't need a reason for that! Sherry tells him that she was about go to visit him, so he asks why. She doesn't have a reason either; she just wanted to, that's all. She doesn't need an excuse either, right? It looks like they're copying each other and Sherry tells him that she likes it. Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar NPC's Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Bachelors Category:Male